Fawn and Nyx
by PeppermintPasta
Summary: It all starts at a small get together to cheer up Fawn after she says goodnight to Gruff. Nyx offers to take Fawn home and that's when the 'crushes' are formed. Fawn/Nyx femslash. PLEASE NOTE: This is my first fanfic so please R&R! I will accept requests and give you credit ;)
1. Chapter 1

Fawn and her friends were headed out for the night. They had all seen how sad Fawn was after she had to say bye to Gruff, the Neverbeast. They all thought that taking her out for a night would definitely cheer her up!

The friends were on their way to pick up Fawn. Before they knocked on her door, they heard a sparrow man laughing.

"That Sparrow Man sounds like Splash!" Iridessa spoke as she put her ear to the door.

"Argh! He's trying to get to Fawn again!" Rosetta whispered as she face palmed.

Splash was a new born sparrow man. He was a Water talent. Splash had a huge crush on Fawn. Fawn hated Splash, and everything he did to her. Splash always tried to win Fawn but Fawn always ended up hurting him.

"Splash! Go away before I hurt you... Again!" Fawns voice was heard from inside.

"oh please, I know you love me Fawn! You're just playing hard to get!" Splash argued. He was actually I bit afraid that Fawn would hurt him again, like she said.

"look Splash, I don't like you! Get that through you're thick head!"

"Fawn, I know I'm wanted. I'm wanted by everyone! You want me, I know it! Come and give me a big smooch, just for me!"

Fawns friends had made their way to a window that perfectly viewed the two. The friends were tempted to knock on the door, and stop Splash from annoying Fawn, but they wanted to see what Fawn did to splash _this_ time.

"Maybe I will." Fawn answered with a smirk.

The friends gasped. "Fawns not going to _actually_ kiss him! Is she?" Silvermist asked with a surprised look on her face.

They continued watching.

Splash smirked as well. Fawn moved closer and closer to him until they were both slowly closed his eyes.

Fawns friends all watched, shocked. Vidias eyes were wide in surprise. Rosetta's nosed scrunched up in disgust. Tinkerbell just stared with a blank look while Silvermist and Iridessa were covering their eyes.

Fawn moved even closer, nearly touching Splashes lips. Fawn opened her eyes and Splash noticed the sudden pause. Splash opened his eyes as well, confused.

"Or maybe I won't." Fawn spoke confidently. She raised her fist in the air and punched Splash right in the nose, causing it to blead.

Splash cried out in pain as he tried to stop the blood. Fawn kicked him in the legs, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm never -KICK- dating -PUNCH- you!" Fawn screamed as she pushed Splash out the door. Splash slowly flew off, tears in his eyes.

"I knew she wasn't gonna do it!" Rosetta cheered. "See Vidia, even _Fawn_ knows not to go for ruddy boys!"

Vidia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The friends knocked on Fawns door and hoped she'd answer. Fawn didn't open the door, instead she sat down on her bed and started crying silently. Fawns friends walked in and saw Fawn.

"Fawn? What's the matter? You just beat up Splash even more worse than last time! You should be happy!" Tink tried to sound encouraging.

"No, it's just, Splash is an idiot. He is just too picky and frustrating! But, he's the only guy that likes me! I don't know what I'm going to do if only a bastard like him loves me!" Fawns sobbing stopped. The sadness just turned into anger.

Everyone but Vidia was surprised at Fawn for using the word Bastard. Fawn never swore, but she seemed so mad.

"Fawn, we were thinking of taking you over to Ro's house. We were gonna invite Nyx, Bobble, Clank and Zarina to come too. To cheer you up." Silvermist said quietly as she put her hand on Fawns shoulder.

Fawn smiled as she wiped the tear stains off her face. "Sure.

 **~O~**

Nyx and Zarina were able to come, but for some reason, Bobble and Clank couldn't make it. The little get together was wonderful, it lasted until 11pm. 5 hours spent at Rosetta's house. Zarina had given Fawn a wonderful gift. It was a crystal statue collage of Fawn and some animals. Somehow, Zarina managed to make it quickly before she got to the party, which explains why she was half an hour late.

Finally, after a bit of fun, games, gossip, mucking around and helping, everyone departed to go back home.

"Fawn? Would you like me to escort you home?" Nyx asked Fawn softly. Fawn nodded her head as she yawned and stretched.

"I'm really tired, if no one took me home, I'd probably fall asleep on my way back." Fawn and Nyx laughed.

Nyx put an arm around Fawn to help her with flying since she was so tired. They both flew back towards Fawns house. Fawn began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep before they actually got to her house. Nyx decided to carry Fawn back and held her tight. The wind was blowing loudly and was making it hard for Nyx to fly. Fawns arms rapped around Nyx's neck as Nyx had one arm under Fawns chest, and the other arm under her legs. They had finally reached home.

Nyx carefully placed Fawn in her bed and pulled the leaf blanket over her. Nyx felt comforted as she looked at Fawn as she snuggled up.

"Thanks for taking me home, Nyx." Fawn whispered, her eyes still shut.

"Anything for the fairy that saved Pixie Hollow." Nyx answered with a soft smile.

Nyx kissed Fawn on the forehead and headed towards the door. Fawn smiled as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Fawn." Nyx whispered as she looked at Fawn once again.

Nyx went back home and lay in her bed. But, she couldn't go to sleep.

 _Just stop thinking about her! Go to sleep! There might be danger tomorrow, you need rest!_ Nyx thought to herself. _Come on Nyx! Stop! No, don't think about her! Stop thinking about her!_

Nyx rolled around in her bed, clueless of what to do.

Nyx thought to herself for the last time before she fell asleep; _Stop thinking about Fawn!_

 **~O~**

The next day was wonderful! No clouds in the sky, lovely and warm breeze and best of all, the day Fawn realises something important.

Fawn was definitely not up early, infact, everyone that went to Rosetta's house the night before slept in. Well, all except Nyx of course. Nyx must get up at 5 o'clock every morning to be ready for all danger. But today she got up earlier to do something she hasn't done for years. Nyx pulled out an empty note book and began scribbling down some things. The main things she wrote were _last night_ and _Fawn._

Fawn was feeling the same way when she finally woke up. She had just been carried home by Nyx. The thing that mostly surprises Fawn is that Nyx is normally that one person that keeps to herself, not like Vidia, but she doesn't exactly do those things. But, since Nyx had suddenly become great friends with Fawn, maybe she just wanted to look like a good friend. Fawn had so many questions running through her mind.

It actually took a while for Fawn to realise that Nyx had even kissed her on the forehead. Fawn was so sleepy when it happened, she had to think hard to figure it out. Fawn needed to tell someone about this, but she wasn't sure who. Yet, of course, Fawn finally decided to tell Rosetta. Rosetta would be able to explain some things to Fawn... if she knew the situation.

Fawn went to Rosetta's house and knocked hard on the door.

"Hey Ro! I gotta tell you something important!" Fawn shouted as she opened the door in a rush.

Rosetta was drinking a morning coffee and looked up at Fawn. Rosetta placed the cup on the table and went over and closed the door.

"What is it, sugar?" Rosetta asked as she sat down at the table motioning for Fawn to sit down too.

"Uh... well... first, you're the only one I'm telling about this. I'm expecting a bit of help and explaining once I have."

"Ok. And I'm guessing if I'm the only one who you're telling that its something to do with love, am I right?"

"Well, sorta..."

"Ok then, go on."

Fawn rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at the table.

"I uh...well... last night when everyone left...geez, how do I explain this?"

Rosetta put her hand on Fawn's shoulder.

"Sug', trust me on this one. I can help! And I'm a bit convinced that it's a fairy, not a sparrow man, since it was only fairies that came last night."

"Yeah. Ok. Well, here goes!"

Rosetta smiled and sat back in her chair.

"wait, Ro, aren't you weirded out by this?" Fawn asked as she sat down at the table opposite Rosetta.

"What do you mean?"

"How It's _kind of_ love about a fairy."

"No, I've dealt with a lot of stuff like this. But i shouldn't tell you anything else about that."

Fawn shrugged and continued.

"Ok. Last night since I was too tired to get home without falling asleep on the way there -Fawn took a deep breath- Nyx offered to take me home."

Rosetta raised an eyebrow and kind of smirked as she rested her arms on the table.

"At first, she put her arm around me to make sure I didn't just fall asleep straight away..But then... I started to fall asleep. Nyx picked me up and carried me... and uh... my arms were around her neck... so I didn't fall I guess. I was still awake though. Then...when we got home she put me in bet and put the blanket on me. I thanked her, and she said 'Anything for the fairy who saved Pixie Hollow' and then... ok uh..."

Fawn seemed to have froze. She had no idea how Rosetta would react.

"Fawn, remember I have dealt with stuff like this before and I have helped people!" Rosetta encouraged Fawn happily.

Fawn nodded and continued, hoping she wouldn't freeze again.

"Then... she...k-kissed me on the uh forehead. I-I smiled and then fell asleep, but when I fell asleep... Nyx hadn't left yet... so I'm not sure if she left or said something else at all..." Fawn looked up at Rosetta hoping she'd be able to help.

"Oh sugar! Of course I can help you! But what with? Do you _like_ this happening? Or do you _not like_ this happening?" Rosetta asked as she rested her head on her hand.

Fawn shrugged in confusion. She hadn't thought about this at all! Does she actually _like_ this happening?

"I'll let you think for a while, I'm gonna take a quick shower. Tell me when i get out." Rosetta suggested as she stood up and walked over into a separate room.

Fawn actually realised that she _did_ like it happening. Fawn used her own actions to figure this out. Fawn had put her arm around Nyx's neck on purpose, she just made up an excuse to stop Rosetta from thinking she's kinda weird. And she smiled when Nyx kissed her on the forehead, let alone it made her fall asleep.

After a while, Rosetta finally came back out, ready for Fawn's answer.

"So-oo?" Rosetta asked as she smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Well uh... Ok, I'm just gonna say... I _like_ it a bit more than I _don't like_ it..." Fawn kind of mumble the last view words but Rosetta heard her anyway.

"Ok, now answer _this_ question. Would you keep on doing stuff like this?"

Fawn gulped loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back! Sorry I actually forgot about this fan fictions existence xD** **Purposlyignoreditforawhile**

Nyx suddenly fell conscious, although, she didn't feel right. Her beds surface seemed to have... Changed... As if it had gotten a lot harder. And Nyx herself was unspeakably freezing. It took a few seconds for Nyx's mind to actually switch back to reality after her crazed dream, of course, and when she did, boy did she freak.

Nyx's arms were tied up with rope, behind her back and unable to move. Some sort of cloth was tied around her head as a gag and she couldn't even move her tongue around. Not to mention her tied up feet, and her wings just wouldn't muster the strength to move an inch. Nyx was stuck somewhere and she had no idea what had happened.

The only thing she could do was beat herself up about it. _Why didn't you wake up? From that dumb dream! You should've known it was a dream, Nyx! You idiot, now look where that's gotten you!_ But Nyx didn't feel grief or anger any more, she only felt the presence of someone else near her. And this certain person was getting closer.

Nyx could see no one, heck, she was in a completely dark room. She only heard thudding footsteps nearing her from in front. As much as Nyx tried to budge, she couldn't, and she could finally feel a large foot stomp right in front of her face on the hard ground.

Nyx wanted so much to swing her body around and knock this person over, no matter who it was. This person has obviously made an attempt to do something with her, and she was going to find out who it was.

All of this thought was making Nyx stir and fidget in her spot, unknowingly. She only realised when the same foot that was planted in front of her face, moved and clamped on the side on head, pushing harder and harder, seeming to squish her head between their foot and the ground. Nyx's head began to ache, which is when the pressure stopped.

Nyx let out a breath she didn't know she was holding on to. She didn't know where this person was now, and she might as well say sparrowman as she can recognise strength and foot sizes. Nyx was hard in thought when a large window suddenly slammed open above her. Nyx tried to sit up and get off of the ground, but she couldn't. All she could do was try to turn and take a good view.

It was roughly around eight in the morning, according to the clouds and amount of sunlight, but Nyx could be wrong as she has no idea where she actually is. She seemed to be located somewhere... North? West? Nyx tried but she couldn't tell. Her brain was filled with scientific mapping when she heard a deep voice erupt from right behind her.

"Not very nice here, is it," Nyx growled through the gag around her head. "Nyx." The sparrowman finished. Now Nyx was confused. Not many fairies or sparrowman new who Nyx was, let alone where she slept. This sparrowman must be familiar with things around here.

"Don't go thinking I'm someone you'd recognise straight away, 'cause I'm not." Nyx listened intently to this voice, waiting for reasonable answers. Nyx look around, but she couldn't find who the voice belonged to.

"Splash's the name, darling. And I'm afraid I had to take you here because of one teeny weenie thing you had to do." Splash snarled through clenched teeth.

Nyx was shocked. Innocent looking little Splash, an adorable water sparrowman, (kinda hot in most fairies opinions) the most recent to be born into Pixie Hollow, did this to her? Nyx growled once again, causing Splash to laugh.

"Oh don't be modest, little Nyx-ie! Don't get me wrong, you gotta be one special sparrowman to get a chance to carry a sleepy Fawn to her house... Oh! I'm sorry... Fairy!" Splash's anger was heard in his words, bubbling up inside him, ready to explode like a volcano at any second, but he kept it cool.

"So now, I'm going to have to... Let's see... Punish you!" Finally, Splash stepped into the lights and Nyx could see his psychopathic smile stretching across his face, one of his teeth missing from a time when Fawn punched him. The thought of Fawn made Nyx's heart stop.

 _Splash is obsessed with Fawn enough to... To... Turn into this monster! What in the world is he going to do to me?!_

And Nyx's question was answered when she felt a ripping pain at her left wing.

Fawn heard a loud thumping at her door. She had only just woken up about fifteen minutes ago, only just gotten ready for the day, and someone was already at her house? Well, people, as she should say. When Fawn opened the door, and saw her friends, every one of them looked a tad bit worried, even Vidia! Of all emotions, Fawn was utterly confused.

"Uhh... Yes?" Fawn asked innocently, oblivious to the news to come. As soon as everyone snapped out of there worried glances, they all sped up and began screaming at Fawn. The only words Fawn could make out was 'Missing', 'Gone' and 'Nyx'. Wait...

"People, calm your farm! What's going on? What about Nyx?" Everyone shut up, but only stared at Fawn sympathetically, especially Rosetta. No one spoke.

"Hello? What's going on?" Nothing.

"Tink?" Tinkerbell gasped nervously. She looked around at the others, who took steps back. Tink sighed.

"Um, well, you see since this morning... No one could find Nyx..." Tinks face went red of embarrassment as the other fairies face palmed.

Vidia stepped in and just blurted it out, "Nyx is missing!" Fawns heart seemed to stumble and fall, her stomach did about one hundred flips in those six seconds it took for Fawn to analyse what Vidia had said.

"W-what?" Fawn finally spoke, not wanting to believe the news. No one spoke at all. Fawn turned to Rosetta, which of all her friends was the only one who knew of Fawns feelings towards Nyx. Rosetta frowned and bowed her head. She really is gone...

"W-well we can't just stand here! We've got to go find her!" Fawn tried to convince the others. Not all of them wanted to do so, but they were willing to for Fawns sake. Some of them, such as, Vidia, Zarina, and Tinkerbell where an awful lot suspicious of the way Fawn feels towards Nyx. Fawn may not know it, but she acts funny whenever Nyx is around, and it took a while for the three to pick up on it but eventually they did.

Everyone else had set off to their homes to prepare to go looking for Nyx, everyone but Rosetta.

"Sugar, are you sure?" She asked Fawn once the others where gone. Fawn was running around her house, grabbing her sketchbook and pencil.

"Of course, Ro! I'd do it for any of you guys, too! Not just Nyx..." Fawn replied.

"Yeah but, Nyx is a Scout Fairy! She can muster on her own!"

"But what if she can't?!" Fawn screamed at Rosetta, shocking her.

"What if she can't, Rosetta? What are we supposed to do then?!" Fawn broke loose completely, then. She dropped the things she was holding and began pacing around the room. Fawn was on the brink of tears, trying her best to hold them in, but they were still visible in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, no, dear! Fawn! It's okay, honey!" Rosetta stopped Fawn from pacing and sat her down, sitting down next to her.

"Fawn, you really do care, don't you?" Rosetta asked, smirking. Fawn gave up on trying to hold in tears and just let them fall down her cheeks. Fawn nodded in response to Rosetta.


	3. AN

**Hey guys! I'm currently working on Chapter 3, but I'm a bit lost as to what to write. Stay tuned, as I will hopefull update shortly!**

 **please keep in mind that I have just started middle school (high school for Aussies) and I have been thrown into essays and tests and homework so I'm trying to fit this into my schedule! (So far it's staying up until 4am) xD**

 **Byeee**


	4. Chapter 3

Rosetta smiled. She felt happy and proud for Fawn, who cared so much for a strong Scout Fairy. Fawn wiped the fallen tears off of her chin and rested her elbows on her knees, sniffing.

"I-it's just... Nyx is already strong and strategic. She wouldn't even let herself get poked by someone without her permission... So whoever or whatever she's had to take on, or is taking on, is probably stronger than her..." Fawn cried, laying out her exact thoughts.

The only thing Rosetta thought was how good Fawn was at hiding her feelings and making it look like she was happy all the time. She only thought she was worried for Nyx, but now that Fawn had explained what Nyx is really like, Rosetta began to think Nyx is done for.

But that thought instantly disappeared.

"Fawn, if Nyx has been overpowered than we need to go and save her as soon as possible! Grab your things and we'll get the others so we can inform Queen Clarion where we are going!" Rosetta cheerfully insisted. Fawn smiled and nodded. She stood up, grabbed her things off the floor, put it in her small leaf bag and followed Rosetta to find the others.

Queen Clarion was informed and assigned other Scout Fairies to scope around Pixie Hollow. She decided to send Tink and her friends to go looking for Nyx ASAP.

Fawn was determined that she would find Nyx, and Rosetta was determined to help Fawn with her feelings. I guess the others were determined to find Nyx, too... But they weren't exactly in Fawns predicament.

"Okay, so... Does anyone have... Any idea at all... Of where she might be?" Tinker bell asked the others, unsure of where to even start.

"Well, we need a lead, but we don't have one." Vidia pointed out.

This made everyone think for about ten to fifteen minutes. The Fairies were coming up with ideas of what might have happened or who might've taken her.

"Maybe she sleep walks?"

"Hawks?"

"Maybe she just decided to leave?"

"Maybe it was someone else who did it?"

Then, Rosetta had a sudden thought that struck her mind out of nowhere.

"Splash!" She blurted out. No one seemed too convinced, but Fawn kicked in on the idea, too.

"Splash could've been jealous, maybe?" Fawn tried to state evidence. Still, no one seemed convinced. Rosetta pointed out, "C'mon, guys! It's the only reasonable idea we have!"

So it was decided, the team would investigate Splash's home, and if he was there, then it wouldn't be him, but if he wasn't... Maybe it was him, the fairies didn't actually know.

The team had made it to Splash's home and politely knocked on the door. When there was no answer, they knocked again and again and again. When finally they just opened the door and walked in.

"Huh, completely empty." Iridessa mumbled. The team examined every little object they could find. "Maybe he went on a surprise vacation!" Silvermist suggested, but no one bothered to say anything.

"Guys I found something!" Zarina informed the others. Zarina held up an old map with a red X on it somewhere in the forest. There was no other writing on the map or any other drawings except for the drawn X.

Tinkerbell smirked. "Guys, we have ourselves a lead!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, this is all I could manage to write! It's currently 3:52 AM and I need rest for my own wellbeing as I am just 12 years old! Hope you enjoyed ! (It's really lazy writing don't judge) R &R and give suggestions!**


End file.
